This invention relates to means for storing and dispensing embroidery thread or the like and more particularly to a nested configuration of spool type elements, each of which are adapted to accept and segregate a plurality of windings of various sizes and colors.
It is common practice for a user for embroidery thread, for example, to purchase various types and colors of threads which have first been wound into skeins. To facilitate use of the various embroidery threads, they are generally unwound from the respective skeins and thereafter stored for example in a sewing basket until a particular embroidery thread is required. Needless to say, that entanglement of the various threads poses a problem and considerable irritation to the user.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a device that is adapted to store thread or yarn in an efficient manner while removing the possibility of entanglement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for protecting lengths of thread or yarn from dust and dirt.